


A Goddess's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Open" Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sex Changes, Brief Annabeth Bashing, Cis!Fem!Percy, F/F, F/M, God!Percy, I AM NEVER FINISHING THIS, I AM SO ASHAMED OF THIS FIC, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Queer Characters, Queerplatonic relationship, Redemption., Sexual Content, Triads, Violence, this is it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, the gods offered Percy godhood again. This, time she accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most popular story on fanfiction.net and I hope you guys like it here too. It's full of femslash and slash and triads, so have fun! Oh, and in this fic, Percy was fourteen during TLT and Luke was seventeen. Three years isn't that big of an age difference, so...yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan and Disney does.

"Persis Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, two-time Savior of Olympus, once again we offer you godhood. Has anyone your answer changed?" Zeus asked, staring into the demigod's vivid blue-green eyes.

Percy stared at the council, her jaw dropping. She never thought they'd offer again. Gulping hard, she glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of her eyes. The blonde had paled, her lips tightened. Percy scoffed, she was just irritated they never thought of asking her.

Tears welled up in Percy's eyes, she couldn't believe Anna had cheated on her. She had thought they had something, something _special_ (Even though that sounded extraordinarily corny, it was the goddamn truth). But apparently not, apparently if Percy wasn't there to entertain her she'd just go on to the next poor sop (Percy really did feel bad for Leo for getting stuck with her—though pissed that he had fucked her girlfriend).

Percy looked up at the gods for a moment, before nodding. "I accept your beyond generous offer. I will become a goddess."

_Are you sure Percy?_ she heard her father's voice ask in her head, sounding worried. Percy gritted her teeth, but stopped herself from snapping at her father for doubting her decision.

_Yes dad. I'm positive,_ she thought at him. She took a deep, soothing breath. That wasn't a lie. She was sure, she'd only denied the generous offer last time because of Annabeth. _And Luke's death,_ she couldn't help but add to herself.

After all, Luke had been her first—well, _everything_. Her first kiss, her first lover. Her first betrayal. _No, don't go down that path. You don't need those memories,_ she heard an unfamiliar voice say and she calmed.

"Very well," Zeus said, "all non-gods except Persis, leave. This is a private event that none but a deity can witness without dying."

Without (much) argument, everyone leaves. Some, Annabeth and Jason, sent her betrayed looks. Others, Nico and Thalia, sent her knowledge-filled ones. The rest looked confused.

_Well,_ Percy thought, _another part of my life over._

Then she looked up at the gods, waiting for them to start.


	2. To Become a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ceremony begins.

Percy swallowed hard, wrapping her arms around herself. Eyes strangely soft, Zeus began, "Kneel before me and Queen Hera, Persis."

Percy took several steps forward before doing so, bending her head forward and long tousled curls fell over her shoulders, baring her naked neck.

She shivered as sharp metal pressed against the skin. Hera's musical voice began, "Do you, Persis Salacia Jackson, first demigod daughter of Poseidon and only legacy of the Roman goddess Salacia knowingly accept your place as our immortal, godly kin?"

"I do," she said softly.

"Do you accept the responsibilities and privileges that come with that station?"

"I do."

"Then rise and face us." Percy stood her, brushing her hair out of her face as Ares slid his sword into its sheath and sat down.

"We have all agreed on your gift for saving us, not once, but twice. You will join our ranks as a goddess, station and domains unknown. Are there any arguments?" The entire room was silent so Hera continued. "Very well. Ganymede, bring forth the nectar and ambrosia."

A beautiful young-appearing boy with golden curls and large, wide blue eyes stepped forward then, holding a golden plate and golden and glass goblet before her. "Drink and eat, Persis."

A calloused and unmanicured hand reached forward and snatched one of the amber squares. Percy took a small bite and a hunger she had never before experienced started in her stomach, a hunger that forced her to continue and not stop. She devoured the plate of ambrosia and grabbed the goblet of golden liquid. With a single gulp, she drained it.

Once she was finished, she let out a single high-pitched cry and fell to the ground, shaking.

~Percy's Mindscape~

Percy opened her eyes and was stunned to find herself on the most gorgeous beach she had ever seen. It had pure white sand, sapphire waves, clear skies, and the sun shining down on it all.

"You're finally here!" a captivatingly musical voice said.

She turned and saw two unfamiliar women and one that she knew very well. "Thalassa!" she exclaimed.

The beautiful woman smiled and held her arms open.

Percy threw herself into them, beaming. "Oh, Percy. I'm so proud of you," the motherly _protegenoi_ said warmly. The soon-to-be goddess rested her head on the ancient being's shoulders. Thalassa had been instrumental in defeating Gaea. If not for her guidance and help, Percy would be dead, just as Piper and Frank were.

She had shown them the secret to putting the Earth primordial back to sleep. During that time, she had become a mother figure to Percy, especially after Sally was killed by a rogue monster a week after her daughter's twentieth birthday, almost a full year ago. "I missed you so much, Ala," Percy whispered.

"I missed you too, Perce." She pulled away and glanced at the unfamiliar women.

"Who are they?"

"Mnemosyne, titaness of memory, and Chaos, the first being, mother of everything."

Percy swallowed as she took a closer look at them. The one Thalassa had identified as Chaos was... _stunning_. She was at least seven feet tall with an abundance of curves. Long pure-black tresses fell to her hips and her eyes were pure white. Blood-red lips curved upwards into a smile as she stared at her.

Mnemosyne was equally beautiful, but in a very different way. Caramel ringlets fell to her midriff and beautiful honey-colored eyes peered at her. She was much shorter than Chaos, at about five-seven and had a light tan. She appeared entranced as she watched her.

"Persis...I am so happy to finally meet you," Mnemosyne said softly. Percy stared at her, arching an eyebrow. "I should explain a few things. First, me being here is quite common. We need to go through your memories, to test your worthiness. In this case, it is mostly because of tradition. We are aware that you are quite deserving of godhood.

"Thalassa being here is much rarer, but this is not the first time a deity other than me and Chaos has been here during the naming ritual. She is here because you have an unusually close relationship; she is capable of being your Patron as she's the personification of the ocean and your father and grandmother are the king and queen of the oceans.

"Now, this is how the ceremony will go. Chaos, Thalassa, and I will view your memories and then will decide your station and domains based off of them."

Percy swallowed heavily, her eyes wide. "Um, okay," she said hesitantly.

Mnemosyne beamed at her. "Come here, Persis," she said, beckoning at her.

Percy slowly went over to the goddess, gnawing at her lower lip.


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Percy's memories and the revelation of her domains. Also, some Aphrodite.

Mnemosyne pressed her fingers against Percy's head and the soon-to-be goddess gasped as she (and the other three) were absorbed into her memories.

_"Little bitch!" somebody screamed. An adorable little girl looked up from where she was playing with an Ariel doll, revealing stunning blue-green eyes._

_Softly, the younger Percy asked, "Yes, Mister Ugliano?"_

_The disgusting man sneered at her, making him look even more stupid than normal. "It's all your fucking fault I lost my job you freaky bitch!" he yelled._

_Percy shook her head fiercely. "Nuh-uh! I didn't do nothing!" she proclaimed._

_The fat, ugly man slapped her across the face, leaving a red hand print on her cheek. Tears filled the tiny girl's eyes._

With a jerk they were pulled out of that memory and into a new one.

_An older Percy, perhaps in her preteens, was standing in the middle of a circle of girl's. "Fish-talking freak!" the girl's were chanting._

_Percy was scowling, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not a freak!" she yelled._

_A blonde girl left the circle, her pretty face screwed up unattractively. "Yes, you are! You talk to **fish** and act like they talk **back**!" _

_With an angry shriek, Percy launched herself at the girl._

The next memory they were shoved into Percy was in Olympus.

_"Perce...did you love me?" a dying Luke asked as he layed in her arms._

_Tears flowed down the eighteen year-old's cheeks as she nodded, ignoring Annabeth and Grover's gasps. Shakily, she said, "Yeah. I never stopped loving you even when I hated you."_

_He smiled at her one last time before the light in his eyes dimmed and he died._

_A single wail forced it's way out of throat and tears flowed down her face._

The next memory showed a Percy in her twenties. She was fighting Gratios with Artemis.

_This Percy was colder and fiercer than her other selves. She was fearlessly fighting the Giante, her sword flashing in the sun._

_The Maiden stood next to her, auburn hair undone and silvery-yellow eyes flashing angrily. "Persis, strike...now!" Artemis cried._

_Percy slid the sword into the Giante's torso just as Artemis's arrow landed between its eyes. With a shocked expression, the last child of Gaea and Tartarus turned into dust._

Finally, they were in the demigoddess's last important memory.

_Long hair fell down Percy's back and her eyes sparkled happily as she entered her and Annabeth's hotel room. "Anna! I'm back!" She entered the room and was stunned by what she saw._

_She was frozen in horror as she saw her naked girlfriend on top of Leo. "You cheating...slut!" Percy shrieked before running from the room, ignoring the call of her name as she sprinted through the hotel, sobbing silently._

After they were done, Thalassa pulled the silently crying demigoddess into her arms. "Oh, sweetie," she cooed, her respect for her Champion growing. "We're done." She thought of Percy's memories, more than just the ones they'd seen in-depth, but also the ones Thalassa had managed to glance at. The child of the sea was far stronger than any had known. The girl she'd gone through Tartarus for had betrayed her and she hadn't tried to kill her, instead she ran.

Chaos stared at Percy before speaking for the first time. "Granddaughter," she(he?) began, "you are deserving. You will become the goddess you were fated to end up as." Chaos's voice seemed to be layered. As though she was both male and female.

Percy suddenly noticed the primordial's form was constantly flickering. Chaos waved their hand and Percy fell to her knees. "Persis, you are the major goddess of Storms, Time, Loyalty, Trust, the Betrayed, Heroes, Demigods, and Diligence. Your domain are the demigod camps, your main weapon is Anaklusmos, your animal is the pegasus. In roman form you are Perseas. Thalassa will be your guide until you can rule on your own. So mote it be!"

~Olympus~

The gods watched as Percy's form flickered between godly and mortal, Greek and Roman. After several minutes, the rapid changes slowed then stopped completely. Percy stood back up, her legs shaky.

"Gods above," she murmered. "What happened?" she breathed.

Aphrodite snapped and an ornate mirror appeared. "This happened, love," she said gently. Percy peered into the looking-glass and gasped.

"I look so different," she whispered, fingers reaching out to touch the ice-cold glass. "Why? I didn't think I'd change so much." Her normally dark hair now gleamed with blue highlights in the light, her eyes were brighter. She looked so much stronger, more powerful.

"It is what happens," Hestia said warmly. "Now, what are you the goddess of?" Percy repeated what Chaos had told her.

Poseidon smiled. "You are powerful, daughter. As I knew you'd be. Who is your Patron?"

"Thalassa," Percy said, biting her lower lip.

"No fucking way!" Ares exclaimed, his eyes widened. "A _primordial_  is training you? You're even more powerful than I thought."

The other Olympians nodded in agreement. They were amazed as a _protegenoi_ hadn't trained a new god in at least two millenia.

Zeus nodded suddenly, his stormy blue eyes thoughtful. "Very well. Is anybody able to house Persis until we have her temple built?"

Aphrodite raised her hand. Percy took a good look at the goddess for the first time in years. Mahogany ringlets fell to her slim waist and mediterranean blue gleamed brightly. When she smiled, blood-red lips parted to flash flawless snow-white teeth. Her skin glowed with a healthy tan. "Percy can stay with me. I have plenty of room." Percy beamed at the goddess of beauty.

Zeus nodded briskly. "Ok, so we have that settled. All I have left is, Niece," he arched an eyebrow at Percy, "as goddess of demigods you can interact with them as much as you wish. Just be careful with this privilege." Percy nodded solemnly. "Now, this meeting is dismissed. Aphrodite, take Persis to your temple." Everyone nodded and hurried off.


End file.
